


an eventful night

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: renjun and jaemin are demons in disguise and mark, boo boo the fool, suffers because of it





	an eventful night

Mark felt a headache coming. A really big one. He supposed he should be used to it already, considering he was in a group full of idiots and crackheads, but he couldn’t help it. He considered leaving the music industry altogether as he watched the mess right in front of him, but he didn’t want to disappoint his mother who already didn’t want him to be a celebrity at such a young age.

  
The rapper watched in silence as the other members of the Dream unit completely destroyed the dorm. There was a reason why he and Hyuck lived in the 127 dorm. He finally knew Taeyong's suffering.

  
To be completely honest, when him and Jaemin found the alcohol, at first they intended to bring it to the managers. But then Jaemin, like the demon he was, suddenly had ideas and that was when things started to go downhill.

  
He had tried to persuade his members to not do anything stupid like the good leader he was (not really) but had ultimately failed. He tried to sneak to his room but Jaemin had him by his nonexistent claws and he couldn’t escape.

  
Right now his members' loud voices could be heard through the entire dorm, Chenle's dolphin-like shouts the most prominent.

Considering the fact that nobody was injured yet, he kinda had everything under control but Mark took his words back when Jaemin spoke up. It was always this little piece of shit that always suggested all of the stupid things they have done.

  
“Do y'all want to play truth or dare?”

  
Suddenly everything quieted.

  
“But we don't have any empty bottles", stuttered Mark as fear began consuming his body.

  
“We actually do”, replied Renjun as he downed one of the many alcohol bottles and smirked devilishly. _Jaemin must have rubbed on him_ , thought Mark as he weighted the options in his mind.

  
Truthfully, he had drank alcohol as well and right now his mind wasn’t one of the clearest ever. Feeling the others' persisting eyes on him, he agreed with a deep sigh. He was sure that he was going to regret it. At least they didn't have any schedules tomorrow.

  
As they sat in a circle, the rapper simply didn't care anymore and opened another bottle of alcohol.

  
Then everything got blurry.

 

+÷+

 

Yukhei couldn’t sleep. He had tried everything but there was this feeling in his gut that wanted him to go to a _certain place._ He really wanted to see _that person_. His relationship with _that person_ had suddenly gone sour and he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He knew he was acting like a lovesick puppy but he couldn’t help it.

There wasn’t even Jungwoo to listen to him ramble because he had gone with the other members out. He had declined but he now regretted it.

  
Suddenly feeling thirsty, he got up and went to the kitchen. He poured himself several cups of water but it still wasn’t enough.

  
_Oh,_ thought Yukhei with the realisation creeping up on him, _I am not thirsty_ _for water_.

He sighed, reaching in one of the cupboards,  as he searched for the alcohol the older members had bought earlier.

  
His eyes grew considerably in size as he realised the cupboard was empty besides some healthy food not even Taeyong liked.

  
He had a bad feeling about this and quickly went to his room to change out of his pajamas.

In his haste to get to the other dorm, he had tripped several times and almost forgotten to lock the door. At last, he left the dorm running.

 

+÷+

 

The sight that greeted him could have been worse, he supposed. There could have been someone injured or, worse, dead. Well, he was going to be dead tomorrow if he didn’t fix this mess. He groaned aloud as he realised that even Mark was drunk.

  
He must have been very loud because everyone heard him through Chenle's dolphin squeals and whipped their heads towards him. Renjun and Jaemin smirked devilishly at his direction but Yukhei only had eyes for the orange haired boy, who sat quietly as they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

  
“Wh-what are you all doing? Why are there alcohol bottles everywhere?”, Yukhei tried to regain his composure as he broke the staring contest, face red as Donghyuck's hair during We Young era.

  
Chenle, not noticing the sudden change in atmosphere, perked like a little puppy and invited him to play with them truth or dare. This was more of a demand than a suggestion but the foreigner didn’t dare voice it as he looked at the other members' fiery faces, ready to strike and very possibly kill him if he rejected the blonde.

  
The tall boy did as told but still tried to persuade them to stop drinking. He was so going to tease Mark about his irresponsibility, but that was going to happen tomorrow as the rapper was so shitfaced, he couldn’t sit.

  
“Can I be the first one to turn the bottle? Can I, can I?” Yukhei was brought to reality by Jisung's pleas and couldn’t help but think he was cute.

  
From there on, even he couldn’t explain what happened. He only knew that it was Renjun's turn and the bottle had pointed towards Donghyuck. He could only vaguely register the orange head picking dare and the Chinese boy looking more demonic than ever.

  
“Oh, brave, aren’t we. I dare you to make out with the most attractive person in the room for 20 minutes somewhere private.”

  
Mark, despite being nearly unconscious, lifted his head and looked curiously at the spectacle in front of him.

  
Donghyuck, not missing a beat, grabbed Yukhei's hand and dragged him to one of the bedrooms. Oddly quiet, the tall boy only shifted his look into something strange and followed the other boy without protest.

Hollers and whistles could be heard all across the dorm but Donghyuck paid them no mind.

  
As soon as they were in the room, the orange head pushed the taller boy into the door and kissed him. Hard.

  
Yukhei, after half a minute, regained his senses and turned them around so he was the one in charge. He felt like he was floating. This was possibly the nicest experience his life. He had kissed a lot of people as he was admittedly a casanova before but Donghyuck topped the list.

  
Donghyuck, not minding the change in power, whimpered as Yukhei hungrily devoured the his lips.

  
Unfortunately, the need for oxygen grew and the two had to part.

  
“Yo-You do know that Mark was actually the only one drunk, right", admitted Donghyuck, panting.

  
“I'm not as dumb as I make myself to be", replied the blonde huskily, taking the other's lips once again. The 20 minutes had gone by a long time ago but nobody cared.

  
Suddenly, two heard knocks and Jisung's yell that their time was over but they had fortunately locked the door. Ignoring the maknae's yells Donghyuck pulled the other boy into one of the beds and cuddled into him.

Yukhei, feeling happy as hell, merely smiled in response and put the covers over them.

  
“Soooo, are we boyfriends or something?”

  
“No, you hot dog water smelling neanderthal, we kissed each other for nearly half a hour and decided to stay as friends. Yes, we are boyfriends.”

  
Yukhei, smiling, kissed the other and two fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

+÷+

 

When Taeyong and the other came back to a empty dorm in the early morning, the leader knew something was very wrong. Seeing the cabinet, specially for alcohol, empty didn’t ease his worries.

  
Racing towards the Dream dorm, the red head didn’t know what to think. The view he saw was suspiciously ordinary. Everyone sat at the kitchen table, obviously having breakfast.

The dreamies, except Mark, who was obviously hangover, smiled at him and tried to persuade him to go home.

  
Taeyong, who was still kinda drunk, sensed something wrong as he looked around.  
“Where are Hyuck and Yukhei? What happened when we were away?”, at the question everyone froze.

  
Mark, regaining his bearings, replied shakily, “ You don't want to know, hyung. Please, trust me".

  
Deciding to listen to Mark, Taeyong returned to the dorm and fell asleep, as he was too drunk for this mess of a group.

 

+÷+

 

Later, they had learned that this was one of the many schemes of Jaemin and Renjun. Yukhei had laughed his arse off during the "apologies" from the two demons while Mark was dying because of the hangover.

  
Apparently everyone had gone sick from their mutual pining and two devils had quickly crafted a plan. And not including their leader was a good idea, he supposed, as the older boy was a horrible actor and liar.

  
Donghyuck didn‘t even look surprised but felt a little pity towards Mark.

  
When Taeyong had finally deemed himself to be sober and came to see what the fuck happened, the orange head could only laugh and look at his now boyfriend with heart eyes as their leader scolded the others.

 


End file.
